Un chaton abandonné
by Nekorasaki
Summary: Loki est condamné à l'exil sur Midgard. Que se passera-t-il lorsque Tony Stark décidera de recueillir le prince déchu ?
1. Chapter 1

C'est la première histoire que je publie sur le site alors soyez indulgent.

J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire une fanfic sur Avengers mais je n'étais vraiment pas inspiré alors je vais faire ce que je peux et on verra bien...

######################

Lorsque Loki était revenu à Asgard après l'attentat à Manhattan, bâillonné et enchaîné comme le traître qu'il était, il s'attendait à être enfermé ou même exécuté. Quelque part il l'avait mérité.

Mais Odin en décida autrement, pour que son jeune fils comprenne ses erreurs le père de toute chose le condamna à être exilé sur Terre, privé de ses pouvoirs et de sa magie.

C'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé, devoir retourner sur cette planète de mortel, être leur prisonnier. Durant les quelques jours qui précédaires sont renvois sur Midgard Loki se tu, excéder par sa rage et son désespoir.

New York était redevenu calme, dans la tour Stark chacun se reposait de la dure bataille contre le dieu du mensonge. Les Avengers avait fini par tous s'installer chez Tony, s'était beaucoup plus simple pour se rassembler en cas d'alerte. Steve Rogers passait ses journées dans la salle d'entainement, les agents du SHIELD : Natasha, Clint et Phil s'occupaient de toute la paperasse à remplir concernant les accès de folie du jeune dieu d'Asgard. Bruce et Tony s'évertuaient à mettre en commun leurs connaissances afin d'améliorer l'armure d'Iron Man. Tous se passait bien jusqu'à ce que, par une journée pluvieuse où tous nos glorieux héros était scotché à la télévision, le colonel Fury appela pour signaler l'apparition d'un pont du Bifrost dans la banlieue de New York.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous exciter comme ça Fury ? C'est sûrement notre copain Blondi qui revient sur Terre. S'exclama Tony

-Nous n'avons reçu aucune info concernant le retour de Thor, ce doit être autre chose. S'inquiéta Fury au téléphone.

-Peut-être que ça capte mal chez lui et qu'il n'a pas pu nous appeler avant. Rajouta le milliardaire avachi dans son fauteuil en cuir.

-Je veux que vous vous rendiez sur place au plus vite pour voir ce qu'il en est ! Insista le colonel avant de raccrocher.

-Bon, les enfants j'ai bien l'impression que l'on va devoir bouger !

-A-t-on vraiment besoin de tous se ramener ? Demanda Clint. Je veux dire, s'il ne s'agit que de Thor, c'est inutile d'y aller à 6 !

-T'as raison Oeil de Piaf ! Je vais y aller tous seul, j'avais justement envie de tester les toutes nouvelles capacités de mon armure !

Sitôt dit Tony filait dans son atelier laissant ses camarades abrutie devant l'émission de télé réalité qu'il regardait. Il demanda à JARVIS de lui enregistrer les coordonnées de l'impacte du Bifrost et enfila son armure pour s'envoler sous le ciel orageux. La pluie battante rendait le vol plus difficile, l'eau l'écrasait et le vent le faisait dérivé. Ce ne fut pas sans peine que Tony arriva à sa destination, la marque du pont se trouvait dans une petite ruelle, entre deux immeubles. L'endroit était désert, l'orage semblais avoir vidé le quartier de toute vie. L'Iron Man fit un rapide tour pour tenter de retrouver son ami barbu mais il n'y avait personne. Il inspecta toute la ruelle, ni trouvant que quelques chats errants. Le brun un peu frustré de ne rien avoir trouvé allait se décider à rentrer pour ne pas abîmer son armure avec l'eau lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un éternuer. S'avançant de quelque pas il finit par découvrir Loki, la mine rageuse et tremper jusqu'aux os. Le jeune dieu, bras croiser sur la poitrine jurais dans une langue inconnu en faisant les cent pas.

-Et ba si je m'attendais à ça ! S'écria Tony en marchant vers lui

Loki visiblement très surpris recula pour se mettre en position d'attaque. Il n'avait l'ai guère plus farouche qu'un chaton perdu. Le jotun était uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'une tunique en lin vert sombre, le tout lui collait à la peau à cause de la pluie.

-Que me veux-tu, homme de métal ? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Du calme terreur, je ne vais pas te taper ! S'amusa Tony. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ?

-Je n'ai pas à te répondre stupide humain, laisse-moi tranquille ! Loki s'appuya contre le mur.

-Mmh, j'aimerais bien mais tu représentes une menace, je ne peux pas simplement oublié que je t'ai vu et rentrer tranquillement au QG. Alors dis-moi plutôt ce que tu fiches paumé au milieu des poubelles sous la pluie ?

-Je ne tiens pas à étaler ma vie devant toi mais sache seulement que je ne vous veux aucun mal.

-Ouai à d'autre, tu m'étoufferais avec un sac plastique si tu en avais l'occasion !

Loki resta pensif un moment, l'idée était assez tentante. Il finit par relever les yeux vers Stark et un peu gêner avoua.

-Oui bon peut-être...alors disons plutôt que je ne PEUX vous faire aucun mal...pour le moment.

-Comment ça ? Le vengeur paru intéressé.

-Je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs, je suis devenu presque aussi inoffensif qu'un simple humain. Il serra les dents visiblement très contrarié de ce qu'il devait avouer.

-Comme c'est amusant ! On dirait qu'en plus de te punir ton père a voulu te foutre la honte ! Tony gloussait dans son armure, la situation était cocasse.

-Cesse de te moquer de moi misérable ! Même sans pouvoir je peux très bien te tuer ! Loki sentait son sang bouillir, il avait envie d'étriper Stark mais savait que le moindre accès de colère de sa part se retournerait contre lui.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Aller vient terreur, je te ramène avec moi ! Sans que la 'terreur' en question ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit Tony l'attrapa et s'envola vers la tour.

La suite promettait d'être amusante !


	2. Chapter 2

Je poste de nouveau le chapitre 2 en rajoutant quelques pages car il était un peu cour. merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui suive cette histoire et qui la commente.

#################

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux hommes se posèrent sur la terrasse de la tour Stark, le voyage n'avait pas été de tout repos pour Tony, entre le vent, la pluie et Loki qui gesticulait dans tous les sens pour se libérer de l'éteinte de l'homme de fer, ce fut presque un miracle d'arriver à bon port. Mais il savait que le plus dur restait à venir, comment les autres Avengers allaient-ils réagirent en voyant arriver leur ennemie dans le QG. D'un pas décidé Tony s'avança vers le salon tout en enlevant son armure, le jeune Dieu le suivait tête basse, il savait que retourner ici était du suicide mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix.

-Papa est rentré ! Annonça fièrement le propriétaire des lieux.

-Alors de quoi s'agissait-il ? Notre Asgardien préféré est passé nous dire bonjours ? Demanda Natasha sans quitter la télé des yeux, elle n'avait pas bougée depuis qu'Iron Man était partie

Ce fut Steve qui regarda le premier leur ami et lâcha un petit cri de surprise en apercevant celui qui le suivait. D'un seul tous les yeux se braquèrent vers l'invité surprise. Clint faillit s'étrangler de rage en rencontrant le regard émeraude de celui qui l'avait possédé quelques semaines plus tôt. Natasha, Steve et docteur Banner se levèrent d'un bon, prêt à se battre.

-Tony, derrière toi ! Gronda Steve

-Oh du calme ! Ce n'est qu'un chaton perdu. Plaisanta le milliardaire, ce qui ne fit visiblement rire personne.

-Ce « chaton » comme tu l'appelles a failli détruire la ville il y a moins d'un mois. Rappela Banner

Il y eut un long silence avant que Tony ne se décide à attraper le bras de Loki et de l'entraîner dans le salon, il le fit s'asseoir dans un des canapés puis, s'assaillant sur celui d'en fasse demanda au jeune prince de raconter toute son histoire. Loki resta muet quelques secondes, regardant tour à tour les super héros qui l'entourait et qui rêvait sans doute de lui faire la peau. Il reposa son regard sur Stark et commença :

-Comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, je ne sus pas venir ici en tant qu'ennemi. En réalité je suis plus ce que l'on pourrait appeler un exilé politique. Après être retourné à Asgard j'ai été jugé pour mes crimes, privé de mes pouvoirs et mon père à décider que...pour ma propre sécurité et pour me donner une leçon, je serais renvoyé sur Midgard pour y purger ma peine.

-Il y a tout de même une chose que je ne comprends pas. Ajouta l'agent Romanoff. En quoi te renvoyer sur la planète que tu as voulu asservir, au milieu de tous tes ennemis peut-il être mieux pour ta sécurité ?

-Disons que même si je ne suis pas la personnalité préférée des gens sur Midgard, je risquais moins de me faire poignarder à chaque coin de rue. Les Asgardiens sont plutôt rancuniers à mon égard.

-À oui ? Et il pensait sûrement que nous allions tout oublier et t'inviter à boire un coup en jouant aux cartes ? Lança Barton.

-Loin de moi cette idée Hawkeye. Je ne pensais même pas vous revoir, si j'avais su que je tomberais sur l'homme de fer dès mon arrivée. Pour le moment mon seul objectif est de parvenir à refaire ma vie ici, sans déranger personne. Termina Loki

-Ça a bien mal commencé ! Fit remarquer le Captaine.

-Bon et bien puisque tu es déjà là autant resté ! L'annonce de Stark eut l'effet d'une bombe pour tous.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux quand tu dis ça Tony... s'inquiéta Clint

-Ouais j'espère que tu déconnes. Renchérie Natasha.

-Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux au contraire ! Enfin réfléchissez, quand le SHIELD apprendra que Loki est sur Terre il ne voudra pas le lâcher, autant qu'il reste « à porté de main » si j'ose dire, il sera plus facile à surveiller. Sans compter notre copain Blondi qui passera sûrement voir son petit frère adoré. Je comprends que vous soyez un peu réticent mais ce serait plus pratique.

-C'est même une excellente idée monsieur Stark. L'agent Phil Coulson apparut dans la pièce avec un petit sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant. Loki dégluti à la vue de celui qu'il avait empalé il y a peu, mais celui-ci malgré une légère rancœur resta très professionnel. Devant le regard dubitatif de ses camarades, le milliardaire ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

-Et puis de toute façon c'est moi qui décide ici.

-Monsieur Laufeyson sera ici sous la surveillance du SHIELD, nous ne tenons pas à ce que de tel incident se reproduise.

-Je vous ai dit que je ne suis pas venu là en tant qu'ennemi, j'ai été chassé d'Asgard, je n'ai plus de pouvoir, je ne peux plus rien vous faire ! Loki haussa le ton, agacé.

-Bien ! Dans ce cas je pense qu'il sera inutile de vous enfermer dans une cellule, je tiens pourtant à vous garder à l'œil. Et puis nous vous fournissons un toit, ce n'est pas négligeable.

Le prince déchu baissa la tête, comme s'il pouvait refuser. Repartir en ville, seul, sans maison, nourriture ni même argent serait difficile. Il avait besoin de temps pour s'implanter sur Terre, se trouver un job, un toit, etc...

C'est donc avec regret que Loki accorda à Stark un pauvre sourire avant de le suivre jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre. Tony l'installa dans une grande chambre avec un lit double, un bureau, une salle d'eau personnelle et une baie vitrée qui faisait presque la longueur du mur du fond.

-Voilà ta nouvelle prison mon prince, ce n'est sans doute pas aussi fastueux que tes appartements à Asgard mais vu ta condition actuelle, je pense que ça suffira.

Loki observa la chambre puis fronça les sourcils.

-Dis-moi homme de métal, pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ?

-Heu...alors premièrement tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. Tony sera parfait, ou même Stark si tu préfères mais pas « homme de métal ». Ensuite, ne va pas croire que je t'aide parce que c'est « toi », je suis quelqu'un qui agit parfois de manière désintéressée, je fais ça par pure philanthropie.

C'est aussi ce qui fait ma grandeur !

-Cela laisse plutôt pensé que tu n'agis que pour ta grandeur, Stark ! Le prince s'approcha dangereusement de l'humain, son regard électrique scruta le moindre détail du visage de son interlocuteur qui recula d'un pas.

-Ok bon, je te laisse t'installer hein. Comme je me doute que les autres Avengers vont avoir un peu de mal à accepter ta présence je t'apporterais ton repas.

Le milliardaire quitta la chambre laissant Loki seul, il ferma la porte et parcourut la pièce, une moquette gris sombre, des murs crème dont le bas était en bois massif. Le tout était sobre mais élégant et la lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet rendait l'atmosphère assez sensuelle. Le jeune Asgardien posa son casque sur le bureau avant de défaire son armure pour la ranger dans le placard. Il s'allongea sur le lit avant de soupirer lentement, et maintenant que faire ? Il faisait déjà nuit et bien que la pluie continuait de tomber, l'orage s'était calmé. Il pensa un instant à son frère, où était-il en ce moment ? Et que faisait-il ? Ces questions tournèrent un moment dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir, tant pis pour le dîner, il était trop fatigué.

L'arrivée de Loki avait fait des émules chez les Avengers et chez les agents du SHIELD. Le colonel Fury avait hurlé en apprenant que Tony l'avait pris sous son aile mais s'était calmé après avoir entendu le discours de Coulson sur les avantages d'avoir un super-vilain sous contrôle et surtout un dieu-sorcier qui avait plus de connaissances sur les extraterrestres que toutes leurs bases de données réunies. Une dispute n'avait pourtant pas tardé à éclater entre les habitants de la tour, c'est le soir même durant le repas que le sujet fut abordé :

-Tiens ? Il n'est pas là l'autre ? Remarqua Clint

-Il est dans sa chambre, je lui apporterais à manger plus tard. Répondit Tony

-Tony sérieusement, tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'il vive ici ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'il n'y a encore pas si longtemps nous nous battions contre lui et son armée au milieu de Manhattan.

-Natasha chérie, tu trouves qu'il a encore l'air d'un dieu psychopathe qui veut asservir la Terre ? Moi quand je l'ai vu tout seul sous la pluie il m'a plutôt fait penser à un chaton perdu. J'ai pensé qu'en le laissant se débrouiller en ville il allait sûrement causer plus de dégât qu'en le ramenant ici.

-Tu es sûr que c'est la seule chose qui t'a motivé ? Questionna Clint d'un air un peu moqueur

-Non je vous avouerais que dans ma grande bonté je le fais aussi pour Thor. Comme je sais que notre grand blond est très protecteur avec son petit frère, j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus rassuré en apprenant qu'il est en sécurité avec nous. Protesta fièrement Tony

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance, si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit à cause de lui ce sera toi qui en seras tenu pour responsable ! Prévint Natasha avec un regard noir

-Mais oui ma belle ne t'inquiète pas, je me porte garant de l'émo psychopathe.

Après cette discussion, le groupe termina son repas et alla se coucher. Le lendemain matin Tony qui n'avait visiblement pas dormi rejoignit Steve dans la cuisine alors que celui-ci préparait son petit déjeuner, il était encore tôt et les autres n'étaient pas réveillés.

-Tu es bien matinal Cap' ! Salua le propriétaire des lieux.

-Toi aussi, à moins que je ne me trompe.

-Je crois que c'est plutôt ça, tu as des nouvelles de notre « invité » ?

-J'ai entendu du bruit venant de sa chambre quand je suis passé devant, je crois qu'il prenait sa douche.

-Et il n'est toujours pas sorti manger ? Il faudrait peut-être lui apporter quelque chose, il n'est déjà pas très épais...

-Je t'en prie, après tout c'est toi qui l'as invité

-Bon très bien puisque c'est comme ça je me dévoue, je ne tiens pas à avoir des problèmes avec notre ami Boucle d'or parce qu'on aura laissé son petit frère adoré mourir de faim.

Tony attrapa donc une tasse de café et l'assiette de pancake à la confiture de Steve avant de filer dans le couloir. Il se stoppa un moment devant la porte, toqua mais ne reçut aucune réponse, il décida donc d'ouvrir la porte avec son coude et s'engouffra dans la chambre. Les rideaux étaient tirés et le lit vide, il déposa le petit déjeuner sur le bureau et se retourna, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors, Loki en sortit vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille.

-Salut Blanche-neige, bien dormi ?

-Je ne me nomme pas ainsi, que puis-je faire pour toi de si bon matin ?

-Oh rien de...spécial, je me disais juste que tu voudrais grignoter un petit quelque chose. Je ne sais pas, à moins que tu ne veuilles rester enfermé dans ta chambre et te laisser mourir de faim. Si c'est le cas je préférerais que le fasse ailleurs, vois-tu je ne tiens pas à m'octroyer les foudres de ton frère et du tous Asgard.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne tiens pas à me « laisser mourir ». Lui répondit Loki en claquant des doigts pour changer de tenue. Un jean huilé noir et un t-shirt en lin vert.

-Joli, ça doit être très pratique pour gagner du temps le matin. Tony s'approcha pour toucher le t-shirt, il releva les yeux vers le prince qui lui répondit par un sourire.

Loki susurra à son oreille : « il y a plein d'autres choses que je sais faire... »

Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux hommes, puis Stark se recula, gêné. Il voulut sortir de la pièce mais l'Asgardien le retint par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur.

Loki posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du brun et approcha son visage, leur front se touchait presque et leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

-Tu m'intrigues Stark, pourquoi...pourquoi es-tu si prévenant avec moi ? Pourquoi es-tu si différent des autres ?

-J'ai toujours été différent des autres, beau brun. Je pense...que tu pourrais nous être utile. Je veux dire y a sûrement un moyen de s'entendre non ? On a eu quelques différents mais je suis sûr que tu n'es pas un si mauvais gars.

-Tu ignores jusqu'où je suis prêt à aller, Tony ! Le Jotun ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celle du milliardaire. « mais je pense qu'il y a moyen de s'entendre »

Stark resta interdit une seconde puis passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

-Wouha, si je m'attendais à ça. Dis-moi, juste au cas où, est-ce...par hasard une coutume de chez toi ?...quelque chose comme ça...

Le prince lui répondit de nouveau par un sourire avant de s'éloigner pour boire son café. Tony baissa la tête puis sortit de la chambre. Il retourna à la cuisine où Steve lisait le journal, s'arrêta devant la cafetière, hésitant avant d'attraper le fond de bouteille de whisky pour la boire cul sec.


	3. Chapter 3

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis l'arrivée de Loki dans la tour Stark. Un malaise évident s'était installé entre les Avengers du fait de cette dangereuse présence mais vu que celui-ci ne quittait pas sa chambre, personne ne disait rien.

Dans son laboratoire Tony Stark travaillait à réguler la puissance des réacteurs de son armure afin de pouvoir se stabiliser plus facilement, il jonglait entre ses outils et les pièces de métal mais son esprit se perdit à autre chose...

-JARVIS ?...

-Monsieur ?

-Que fait notre invité en ce moment ? Demanda distraitement l'ingénieur

-Monsieur Loki se trouve à la fenêtre de sa chambre Monsieur, il observe la ville.

-Penses-tu...que je puisse aller le déranger ?

-Monsieur ?

-J'en ai marre de bosser là, j'ai envie de faire une pause.

-Souhaitez-vous que je prévienne Monsieur Loki de votre arriver ?

-C'est pas la peine, je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à le surprendre même en venant à l'improviste.

Tony posa alors ses outils, se nettoya les mains et quitta son laboratoire. Il traversa les différentes pièces du penthouse sans y trouver personne, la tour était drôlement calme aujourd'hui. Il arriva jusqu'à la chambre de Loki, s'arrêta une seconde puis frappa à la porte.

-Entre Stark. Se fit entendre Loki de l'autre côté de la porte.

Tony entra et trouva le jeune prince assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Questionna Loki sans détourner son regard de la ville.

-Je suis simplement venu rendre visite à mon prisonnier préféré, voir comment tu allais, ce genre de chose...

-Je me porte à merveille Stark comme tu peux le voir, mais merci de t'en inquiéter.

Entendre Loki le remercier n'était pas banal mais son ton ouvertement ironique indiquait qu'il n'était pas sincère. Le propriétaire des lieux s'avança pour venir s'accouder au rebord de la fenêtre juste à coté de l'autre.

-Dis-moi tu tires toujours la gueule comme ça où c'est juste parce que t'es pas ravis d'être là ?

-...

-Bon dis-moi au moins si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je sais que la vue est pas mal d'ici mais ça ne va pas t'occuper toute la journée, t'es pas un chat que je sache.

-Puisque tu insistes, il est vrai que 2-3 petites choses pourraient rendre mon séjour ici plus agréable. Loki esquissa un sourire en regardant Tony. D'abord il me faudrait des vêtements de rechange, ceux-là commencent à être sale.

-Tu peux toujours te balader à poil, ça ne me dérange pas. Railla le milliardaire

Mais le prince ne sembla pas trouver ça drôle, il fronça les sourcils et continua

-Il me faudrait également de quoi me distraire...non Stark, je ne parle pas de CE genre de divertissement ! Je pensais plus à des livres, de quoi stimuler mon cerveau. J'ai l'impression de régresser intellectuellement en restant ici.

-Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas qu'une impression ! Entre l'âge mental de notre archer, les quelques années de retard de notre Cap' sur notre époque et...désolé de te le dire mais ton frère n'est pas non plus une lumière.

-J'en suis conscient. Et c'est sûrement ce qui explique mon irritabilité...

-Oui enfin ne le blâme pas trop, ce n'est pas parce que qu'il est con que tu dois aller conquérir une planète qui ne t'a rien fait. Bon, je vais te chercher un Pc portable, ça sera plus pratique que de t'amener des livres.

-Un quoi ? Demanda Loki en penchant la tête.

-Un ordinateur ! T'aura accès à toutes les infos que tu veux, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire !

Tony quitta la pièce laissant le dieu un peu septique sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un drôle de rectangle blanc et plat. Il s'installa sur le lit de Loki et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à coté de lui.

-Voilà c'est ça un ordinateur ! Fit-il tout fier

-Cela va peut-être t'étonner mon cher Stark mais je sais ce qu'est un ordinateur, cependant je n'en avais jamais vu de tel.

L'ingénieur resta un long moment dans la chambre du prince pour lui expliquer toutes les fonctionnalités de son Pc portable. Le Jotun fut d'abord sceptique, puis intéressé, à la fin de son explication il cachait son excitation face à une telle découverte. Il prit l'ordi des mains du milliardaire et commença à taper sur le clavier. Ses doigts étaient d'abord hésitants puis prirent de l'assurance pour écrire de plus en plus vite.

-Et bien, on dirait que t'a fait ça toute ta vie dit donc. S'amusa Tony

-Je comprends et m'adapte très vite, stupide mortel !

Devant l'air un peu boudeur de l'Asgardien Tony ne put s'empêcher de venir ébouriffer ses cheveux en souriant, geste qu'il regretta vite en voyant le regard profondément étonné de Loki.

-Heu, ouais bon ba je crois que je vais y aller moi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Tony Stark se dépêcha de quitter la pièce avant que le prince ne réalise vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Il marcha jusqu'au bout du couloir et, s'accoudant contre le mur se fit tous les reproches du monde :

-Merde pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je ne dois pas le toucher, vilain Tony !

-Vilain Tony ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Black Widow venait d'apparaître dans le couloir.

-Natasha chérie ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. Bafouilla le playboy

-Oui bien sûr, je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques dans la chambre de Loki depuis tout à l'heure ? La veuve noire s'approcha dangereusement de Tony, plantant ses prunelles dans celle du brun.

-Rien de suspect pour une fois, je lui montrais simplement comment se servir d'un ordinateur !

Au fait je crois que je vais avoir besoin de toi ma jolie. Notre petit prince réclame de nouveau vêtement, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il aime mais toi tu as bon goût tu pourrais m'aider ?

-Dans tes rêves mon vieux, je refuse d'être d'une quelconque utilité à ce mec ! Natasha tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à partir avant que Tony ne lui rétorque.

-Si tu ne veux pas m'aider je vais devoir le laisser sortir de sa chambre pour qu'il vienne avec moi se choisir des habits !

La rousse, dos à Tony serra les poings et grommela quelque chose à l'attention de celui-ci qui affichait maintenant un immense sourire de victoire.

OoOoOoOoO

Le soir même Tony Stark apporta comme à son habitude le repas de son prisonnier, accompagné cette fois-ci d'un grand sac en papier. Il appela Loki pour qu'il lui ouvre la porte vu qu'il avait les mains prises. Le Jotun avait passé la journée sur l'ordinateur, ses yeux étaient légèrement irrités vu qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude des écrans. Tony posa le plateau-repas sur le bureau et s'approcha du lit pour y étaler ce que contenait le sac.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le prince en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Tony

-Monsieur a demandé des vêtements, je lui en ai acheté ! Bon par contre comme je ne connaissais pas ta taille j'ai pris ce qu'il me semblait pouvoir t'aller. Si ce n'est pas le cas je retournerais les changer.

Loki détailla les habits, les toucha, les retourna. Il paraissait plutôt content du choix fait.

-C'est toi qui as choisi ces vêtements ? Demanda-t-il un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-En fait, Natasha n'a aidé. Je ne t'ai pris que des matières naturelles car je ne savais si tu supportais le synthétique. Répondit le milliardaire en allant s'asseoir au bureau.

Sur le lit il y avait un pantacourt en toile, un jean noir, quelque t-shirt en coton et en lin, une veste en cuir et un pull en laine. Loki sembla intéressé par le t-shirt en coton gris chiné, il retira sa tunique verte et enfila le t-shirt. Il se regarda dans le miroir l'air satisfait, puis attrapa le jean avant de défaire son pantalon. Tony s'empourpra soudainement puis détourna les yeux.

-Ah oui c'est ça que j'ai oublié d'acheter ! Je ne me souvenais plus que chez vous on ne porte pas de sous-vêtement.

-Un problème Stark ? S'amusa Loki. Cela te gêne tant que ça de voir un homme nu ?

-Je vois passer tellement de fille que j'en oublierais presque à quoi ressemble un homme. Je te filerais quelque caleçon à moi, je pense que ça ira.

Loki enfila son jean puis vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur les jambes de Tony, celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Le Jotun en profita pour passer ses bars autour du cou de Tony et cala sa tête contre celle du brun.

-Heu je...je peux savoir ce que tu fais là au juste ? Bafouilla Tony

-Je suis un chaton qui fait un câlin à son maître. Lui susurra Loki à l'oreille

Le cœur de l'humain fit un bond à ces mots, il fallait qui se maîtrise. Par chance la fraîcheur du corps du Jotun venait apaiser la chaleur du sien. Tony posa ses mains sur les épaules de Loki pour l'éloigner de son cou, le prince eut alors un sourire carnassier à son attention et un regard qui en disait long.

-Et bien je suis content que tu apprécies mon...modeste cadeau mais là tu vois j'ai du travail alors si tu pouvais me lâcher je...le brun n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Loki avait déjà collé ses lèvres contre les siennes, le fait que Tony essaie de terminer sa phrase permit au Jotun de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de celui-ci. Le brun n'osait plus bouger, il ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîner par le baiser de son prisonnier, il descendit ses mains des épaules jusqu'au creux des reins de Loki qui resserra son éteinte. Après quelques secondes de bouche-à-bouche Loki se recula pour reprendre son souffle, il descendit des cuisses de Stark qui semblait complément ailleurs.

-Je ferai mieux de commencer à manger, mon repas va finir par refroidir à force de discuter. Le prince attrapa le plateau derrière Tony et s'assit sur son lit pour manger.

Le propriétaire des lieux le dévisagea une seconde puis se leva sans bruit pour quitter la pièce, il avait besoin d'une douche...bien froide !


	4. Chapter 4

voilà nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, si c'est le cas n'hésiter pas à poster une review pour m'encourager à continuer. Je pars à Londres la semaine prochaines (du 23 au 28) alors je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitre mais dès septembre je tacherais de reprendre un rythme normal d'un petit chapitre tout les 2-3 jours.

#############

Presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de Loki dans la tour Stark, vu qu'il ne sortait toujours pas, personne ne disait rien. Certain Avengers avait même oublié sa présence comme Bruce Banner qui, si Clint et Tony ne lui l'avaient pas rappelé par leur discussion n'aurai pas remarqué qu'il était encore là. Le sujet était un peu délicat pour l'archer qui se méfiait toujours du dieu qui l'avait envoûté, tout comme Natasha qui refusait catégoriquement de lui accorder la moindre chance de se racheter. Steve quant à lui avait réussi à puiser en son cœur pur la force de pardonner à l'Asgardien, même les dieux peuvent faire des erreurs parfois. De plus enfermé dans sa chambre et privé de ses pouvoirs Loki n'était pas une grande menace.

Ce matin-là Tony Stark posa une question qui fit tout de suite polémique à la table de ses amis super héros...

-Je refuse ! Non c'est non ! L'archer semblait plus énervé que jamais

-Oh aller ce n'est pas grand-chose. Tenta le brun

-Et quoi encore ?! Je te jure que s'il s'approche de moi je lui vide mon carquois dans l'œil !

-Il est censé être prisonnier je te rappelle ! Insista la rousse

-Il a été banni, sa prison c'est la Terre toute entière et non pas seulement sa chambre.

-Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée Tony ? C'est quand même notre ennemi ! S'inquiéta Steve

-Je vous jure que s'il fait quoi que ce soit de travers je vous laisserais vous occuper de lui sans intervenir. Fini par céder Tony

C'est avec un regard plus que septique que les Avengers acceptèrent finalement de laisser à Loki un libre accès à la tour Stark. Le prince avait en effet manifesté une certaine irritation à devoir rester enfermé dans sa chambre quelques jours plus tôt, Tony savait que cela n'allait pas être facile à faire comprendre à ses amis mais il avait promis de leur en parler.

La porte de la chambre fut donc ouverte et c'est accompagné de Tony que Loki fit pour la première fois le tour de la base des vengeurs. Il est vrai que la dernière fois qu'il était venu il n'était pas allé plus loin que le salon du penthouse avant de se faire éclater sur le sol.

-Nous avons également une salle de sports de 5e et un mini-ciné au 7e.

-On dirait que tu as vraiment pensé à tout Stark. Lui répondit Loki, plutôt heureux d'avoir pu sortir de sa chambre.

La vue de sa fenêtre commençait à l'ennuyer et son ordinateur lui faisait mal aux yeux après plus de 4h d'utilisation. Le milliardaire et son « invité » finirent la visite en revenant dans le salon où ils s'assirent dans le canapé avant que Tony ne propose un verre. Clint passa rapidement derrière eux, dévisageant Loki qui lui répondit par un petit sourire fourbe.

-Heu tu sais Loki, les autres ont accepté que tu sortes mais à certaines conditions, je te conseille de te tenir à carreau quand tu seras hors de ta chambre parce que tes autres colocataires n'attendent qu'un faux mouvement de ta part pour te tuer.

-Si c'est le cas j'espère sincèrement qu'Asgard n'en entendra pas parler car cela pourrait les amener à vous déclarer la guerre.

-Je croyais que tes parents n'en avaient un peu plus rien à faire de toi. Que c'était pour ça qu'il t'avait envoyé ici sans pouvoir... S'étonna Tony

Loki fronça les sourcils, visiblement offusqué de ce que venait de lui dire l'autre.

-J'ai été envoyer ici pour payer mes erreurs, sans pouvoir pour ne pas que je cause d'autres dégâts. Mes parents ne m'ont pas rejeté, je reste un prince malgré tous.

-Très bien, très bien, excuse-moi majesté ! Ironisa le milliardaire

Il se leva du canapé, s'approcha du bar et attrapa une bouteille de vin ainsi que deux verres. Puis revint s'asseoir près du prince, servit les verres et un tendit un à Loki.

-À la tienne, beau brun ! Sourit Stark

Loki prit le verre et regarda Tony d'un air surpris

-C'est en quel honneur ? Demanda celui-ci un peu gêné

-Faut-il vraiment une raison pour pouvoir partager un verre de bon vin avec quelqu'un ? Si tu y tiens on peut toujours fêter ma magnificence ! Lui répondit le playboy avec un sourire de magazine.

-Nan mais quel poseur ! Râla Loki, mais il ne put étouffer un petit rire d'amusement.

Tony était content d'avoir pu faire rire son invité, il était si rare de voir le prince ne serait-ce que sourire, sa bonne humeur actuelle était presque contagieuse, le milliardaire se mit à rire lui aussi. Clint Barton observait la scène, caché derrière le mur du couloir avec un mélange de dégoût et de mépris. Il ne comprenait pas comment Tony pouvait fraterniser aussi facilement avec leur ennemi, celui qui l'avait manipulé, poignardé Coulson, avait tenté de détruire la ville et d'asservir la race humaine. Il ne voyait là, assis dans le canapé de leur base, un verre de vin à la main et riant avec l'un des leurs. Non vraiment, il ne comprenait pas.

OoOoOoOoO

Depuis des semaines Thor ne dormait plus. La vie au palais avait repris son court normal pourtant, le cœur du prince ne cessait d'être tourmenté par son inquiétude. Il tentait de le cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait pourtant le soir, seul dans sa chambre, son esprit travaillait à d'innombrables suppositions quant au sort de son frère. Où avait-il atterri ? Allait-il bien ? Et que faisait-il en ce moment ? Thor avait bien pensé aller voir Heimdall plusieurs fois pour lui demander des nouvelles mais il s'était arrêté en chemin à chaque fois, il savait bien que si le gardien lui parlait de son frère il ne pourrait plus résister à l'envie de le voir. Or il ne pouvait pas, son père ne voudrait pas. Loki était censé être en exil, banni d'Asgard. Et on devait le laisser seul !

Mais le prince hérité n'en pouvait plus, le regard de son frère lui manquait, la fraîcheur de sa peau lui manquait, même ses insultes lui manquaient. Loki avait laissé une place vide dans le lit de son frère le soir, et dans son cœur. Thor se décida donc à agir, il ne voulait plus passer ses journées à s'inquiéter et voulait voir par lui-même ce que le brun était devenu. Il fit donc son sac, emmenant juste de quoi vivre pendant les quelques jours qu'il passerait à chercher son frère, ainsi que Mjolnir.

Il traversa discrètement les immenses couloirs du palais puis se rendit jusqu'au Bifrost, Heimdall fut presque surpris de voir finalement Thor réussir à venir jusqu'ici, le gardien salua son prince savant déjà ce qu'il devait vouloir.

-Heimdall ! Fit Thor. J'aurais besoin que tu ouvres le Bifrost pour moi...

-Ne souhaitez-vous pas plus simplement que je vous dise ce que vous voulez savoir ? Le répondit l'impassible gardien.

-Non...j'ai, j'ai besoin de savoir, de voir par moi-même comment il va...

-Il vous manque, mon prince ?

-Il reste mon frère. Lui dit Thor en souriant.

Le gardien du Bifrost laissa donc son prince entrer et sans même lui dire où se trouvait Loki l'envoya sur Terre à sa recherche, celui-ci n'avait pas posé la question après tout.

Thor arriva dans la même ruelle que Loki, le gardien voulait sans doute le laisser choisir le chemin que son frère aurait pu prendre. Cependant l'armure de Thor ne passait pas inaperçu au lieu de la population banlieusarde, le blond réfléchi donc rapidement à un moyen de retrouver son frère. Le plus simple serait sans doute de demander de l'aide à ses amis Avengers, il fit donc tournoyer Mjolnir au-dessus de sa tête pour s'envoler. Quelque seconde plus tard le dieu du tonnerre atterri sur la terrasse de la tour Stark, il poussa la baie vitrée puis entra dans le penthouse.

Steve Rogers venait de se préparer un magnifique plateau-repas dans le but de se faire une après-midi film, cette idée tomba à l'eau lorsqu'il vit dans le salon son ami Thor qui cherchait désespérément quelqu'un.

-Thor ! Quelle bonne surprise, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Steve en posant son plateau pour aller saluer l'Asgardien.

-Ami Rogers ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Le prince lui donna une grande claque dans le dos en guise de bonjours.

Le super soldat l'invita à venir s'asseoir sur le canapé pour pouvoir discuter.

-Pour tout te dire je suis actuellement à la recherche de mon frère, il a été envoyé sur Midgard dans le but d'expier ses fautes mais nous n'avons reçu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis fort longtemps et je... je m'inquiète pour lui...

Le visage du prince se ferma quelque peu alors que celui de Steve fut fendu d'un large sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Thor, ton frère va bien ! Tony l'a trouvé lorsqu'il a atterri sur Terre et l'a ramené ici, il vit parmi nous depuis ces quelques semaines.

-Vraiment ?! Oh par Odin me voilà rassuré ! Thor poussa un long soupir avant s'enfoncer dans le canapé.

-Si tu veux on peut aller le voir, il me semble qu'il se trouve à l'atelier avec Tony.

Le prince ne se fit pas prier pour suivre son ami jusqu'à l'atelier, saluant au passage l'agent Coulson et l'agent Barton. Les deux blonds descendirent les escaliers pour se retrouver dans l'antre de Tony Stark, il y avait des outils partout, une collection de voitures dont certaine n'était même pas garées correctement, Steve autant que Thor était peu habitué à toute cette technologie mais ils réussirent malgré tout à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'ingénieur.

-Tony, nous avons de la visite ! Annonça Steve

Le brun releva la tête du plan qu'il était en train d'examiner avant de s'exclamer bien fort :

-Thor mon ami ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Hey blanche-neige, y a ton frangin qui est passé nous voir.

À ce nom le Jotun leva les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur mais resta sans voix. Thor quant à lui s'avança précipitamment vers son frère mais celui-ci recula, il pensait sans doute que le blond était porteur de mauvaise nouvelle. De toute façon il se méfiait des Asgardien désormais.

Thor remarqua son mouvement de recul mais en resta peu étonné, il se contenta rester là où il était et parla doucement comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal sauvage.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir mon frère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Lui demanda froidement Loki

-Je suis seulement venu voir comment tu allais, Père n'est pas au courant de ma visite.

Le jeune prince paru soulagé de le savoir, il baissa les yeux et continuait

-Et bien, comme tu peux le voir je vais bien...

-Loki voyons, tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa avec ton frérot, il a quand même fait un long voyage pour venir te voir. Aller fait pas ton asocial et vient dire bonjours.

La façon dont Stark le traitait comme un gosse fit affreusement rougir Loki, mais il ne se démonta pas et vint s'offrir aux bras de Thor qui l'étreignit chaleureusement.


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis de retour ! Londres c'est sympa mais presque une semaine sans ordi ni télé c'est dur. je vous poste donc ce nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard, il en reste 2 avant la fin. le 3 je reprend la fac alors j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire la prochaine histoire mais je ferais de mon mieux.

je tiens à remercier tous mes nouveaux followers et tous ceux qui me laisse des commentaires, ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lire.

#################

L'ambiance était assez tendue dans le salon, il y régnait un malaise évidement. Les deux frères étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, entre eux se trouvait une table sur laquelle avaient été disposées deux tasses de café, mais personne n'y avait touché. Les Asgardiens se fixaient, sans oser prononcer un mot, ils paraissaient tout aussi embarrassés l'un que l'autre. Ce fut Stark qui rompit le silence :

-Ça fait un bail que l'on ne t'a pas vu mon pote, comment ça se passe là-haut ?

Thor mit une seconde à réagir puis se tourna vers Tony pour lui répondre :

-Ma foi, fort bien Ami Stark ! Fit-il avec un sourire sans joie

-Tu deviens quoi depuis la dernière fois ? Tony s'assit près du brun et lui piqua sa tasse de café, il ne la buvait pas de toute façon.

-Depuis la dernière fois...Le visage du blond devint plus sombre. Depuis que Loki n'est plus là à Asgard je dois bien avoué qu'il ne se passe plus grand-chose. Je continue à m'entraîner et à apprendre auprès de mon père afin de devenir un bon roi...je crois que c'est tout...

Il y eut un long moment de silence dans la pièce.

-Ouais la routine quoi ! Tony ne se laissait pas démonter et tentait de combattre la mauvaise ambiance par sa nonchalance habituelle.

-Stark, si toi et ton ami le super soldat alliez voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Répondit le Jotun avec un ton glacial

Tony eut envie de répondre mais le regard assassin de Loki l'en dissuada très vite, il attrapa donc le bras de Steve qui était resté dans un coin du salon et déguerpirent dans le couloir.

Les deux frères étaient maintenant seuls dans le salon, le brun poussa un long soupire avant de poser un regard plus triste sur son aîné.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici ?

-Je l'ai déjà dit mon frère, je suis venu pour te voir.

-Je ne suis pas ton frère. Fit Loki d'un ton presque fatigué de devoir se répéter

-Pour moi tu resteras toujours mon frère !

-...bon et bien voilà tu m'as vu, tu peux t'en aller maintenant. Loki baissa les yeux

Thor se leva brusquement et vint s'asseoir aux cotés de son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras, Loki voulut résister mais il ne fit rien, il enfouit son visage dans le cou du blond et ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, sans un mot, sans un mouvement, Loki était perdu dans ses pensées, il ne savait plus comment réagir, certes il en voulait toujours à Thor, il était encore en colère contre lui mais d'un autre côté, sa présence lui avait tellement manqué. Il finit par se détacher de l'étreinte de son frère puis se leva du canapé.

-Il...il vaut mieux que tu partes Thor. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à tout accepter.

Thor se leva à son tour, il semblait avoir compris que son frère est besoin de rester seul, loin d'Asgard et des siens. Loki n'avait pas encore accepté son identité, sa place ni même le mensonge qu'avait été sa vie. Son exil sur Midgard était peut-être une bonne chose en fin de compte pensa le prince, ainsi il pouvait prendre de la distance par rapport aux choses.

C'est non sans regret que Thor quitta la tout Stark, après un dernier regard vers son frère qui peinait à rester droit et fier, lui qui aurait voulu hurler et pleurer.

Une fois le dieu partit, Loki se précipita dans la chambre, son cœur lui faisait mal, la rencontre avec Thor avait été douloureuse car il voulait oublier, si possible tout reprendre à zéro vu que sa famille ne voulait plus de lui. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il ne pouvait pas oublier, sa rage, sa haine, contre Odin, contre Thor, contre tout le peuple d'Asgard qui ne l'avait jamais apprécié à sa juste valeur.

Il restait là, étendu sur son lit, la tête enfouit dans son oreiller et ruminer ses sentiments, il se trouvait pathétique et me voulait pas qu'on le voie dans un tel état de faiblesse. Mais c'était sans compter sur le propriétaire des lieux qui vint toquer à sa porte quelques minutes plus tard.

-Je peux entrer ? Demanda Tony

Pas de réponse.

Il ouvrit donc lentement la porte, inspectant l'intérieur de la pièce comme s'il craignait une attaque surprise. Mais il n'y avait que Loki, le nez enfouit dans les draps. Tony vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Fiche le camp. Grommela le jotun dans son oreiller

-Loki je...

-Dégage je t'ai dit !

-...tu sais c'est pas en restant là à te lamenter sur ton sors que ça ira mieux. Rétorqua le milliardaire

-Tu cherches vraiment à te faire tuer, misérable mortel ! Cria Loki en se relevant pour faire face à Stark.

-Tu n'as plus de pouvoir je te rappelle. Et puis mon but n'était pas de t'énerver mais de t'aider. Répondit Tony sans se laisser impressionner par l'aura menaçante que dégageait le Jotun.

-Ah oui ? Je ne vois pas ne quoi tu pourrais m'aider...

-Et bien vois-tu, lorsque j'ai des problèmes, n'importe quel genre de problème, j'aime bien y réfléchir...voir même ne plus y penser devant un bon verre d'alcool.

-Pff, tu ne penses qu'à boire Stark. Loki se laissa retomber sur son lit.

-Peut-être mais c'est bien agréable parfois, tu devrais essayer. Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire charmeur.

-Aww bon d'accord. Fit Loki en roulant des yeux.

Le milliardaire sauta sur ses pieds et sortit de la chambre rapidement. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux verres et plusieurs bouteilles. S'installa à coté du prince et mit les bouteilles sur la table de chevet.

-Comme je ne sais pas ce que tu préfères j'ai amené un peu de tout. S'exclama-t-il en présentant les alcools à Loki. Je te conseille tout de même de goûter ça.

Il tendit un verre de Cognac au brun qui préféra sentir le liquide avant d'y goûter.

-Wouha, c'est fort. Fit-il en fermant les yeux

-Ça ma poule, c'est pas de la liqueur de chochotte. Je pensais tu avais été habituer à pire à Asgard.

À ce nom, Loki fronça les sourcils et décida d'avaler le verre cil-sec. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas une bonne idée, il se mit à tousser face à un Tony Stark hilare.

-Je t'avais dit que c'était pas pour les chochottes !

Le prince déchu jeta un regard noir sur son camarade avant que celui-ci le lui tende un autre verre.

-Tiens, boit plutôt ça, ça passera mieux.

Tony lui offrit un chardonnay que Loki but comme du petit lait après le verre de cognac. Mais sans même qu'il n'est le temps de finir son verre Tony lui en avait déjà mis un autre dans les mains. Le milliardaire buvait lui aussi mais sûrement pas autant que le prince qui finit complètement saoul.

Voyant bien que l'autre ne suivait plus, Tony posa les verres sur la table et observa quelques instants un Jotun qui ne semblait plus avoir les idées très claires.

-C'est bon t'es calmé maintenant ?

-Je crois que je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'étais en colère. Répondit Loki d'un ton neutre

-Tant mieux ! Je préfère te voir comme ça plutôt qu'à faire la gueule.

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu règles tes problèmes Stark ? Tu les noies sous l'alcool ? Le truc tu vois c'est que ça ne résout rien du tout ! Le prince se rapprocha dangereusement de Tony.

-Les vrais problèmes ne disparaissent pas en cherchant à les oublier. Il passa ses mains autour du cou de l'humain.

-Il faut les combattre, sans relâche et les éradiquer ! Les mains de Loki se serraient de plus en plus, son regard brillait de haine et d'un soudain désir de vengeance.

-Oui, oui je...je crois que j'ai compris. Peina à répondre Tony en tentant de s'extirper de la prise de Loki.

-Il faut simplement savoir se poser en maître. Murmura Loki avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre celle du brun.

L'Asgardien poussa Tony afin de le faire tomber sur le dos puis vint s'allonger sur lui. Ses mains quittèrent la gorge de l'humain pour venir s'aventurer sous son t-shirt, arrachant à Tony un petit cri de surprise. Loki déposa de légers baisers sur son cou endolori avant de passer sa langue le long de sa jugulaire. Stark essaya de bouger mais le poids de l'Aesir sur lui était trop important, Loki avait beau être mince il pesait tout de même un certain poids. C'est donc sans pouvoir résister que Tony se fit prendre de nouveau les lèvres par un Jotun qui semblait affamé, Loki l'étouffait presque sous ses baisers profonds. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas assez, il descendit l'une de ses mains qui se perdit entre les jambes du milliardaire. À ce contact Tony sursauta et repoussa Loki le plus fort possible, celui-ci tomba sur le dos sans trop savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le brun quant à lui se releva brusquement et quitta la pièce en vitesse. Cette fois ce n'était pas passer loin, il fila jusqu'à sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Une voix résonna alors dans la chambre :

-Tout va bien monsieur ?

-Cette fois-ci Jarvis, j'ai bien failli y passer.

-Monsieur Laufeyson semble très entreprenant...

-Oui, je ne pensais pas qu'il était adepte de ce genre de pratique mais je trouve ça intéressant.

-Que comptez-vous faire maintenant monsieur ?

-Pour l'instant rien, je vais le laisser se calmer tout seul. Une chose est sûre pourtant Jarvis.

-Laquelle monsieur ?

-C'est MOI le maître.


	6. Chapter 6

Avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. je suis déjà en train de travailler sur une nouveau fanfic Thorki cette fois-ci, bonne lecture.

#################

Depuis quelques jours Tony Stark n'était pas tranquille, il ne cessait de se repasser les événements survenus un peu plus tôt. Bien sûr il n'avait pas d'attirance particulière pour les hommes, loin de là mais les provocations répétées du Dieu du mensonge le forçaient à revoir sa position. Il ne comptait pas se laisser faire, quitte à trahir à gente féminine.

Il s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire depuis le matin et n'en était pas ressorti de la journée.

-Monsieur ? Monsieur Rogers vous cherche.

-Je suis occupé là, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Ronchonna Tony

-Il semblerait qu'il ait un problème avec son...téléphone portable monsieur. Répondit Jarvis sur un ton neutre.

-Bon très bien, dit-lui de venir.

Le grand blond apparu alors timidement dans l'atelier, il s'approcha de son ami qui fit mine d'être très occupé sur ses plans.

-Salut Tony, dis-moi est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? Clint a fait quelques modifications sur mon portable en disant que ce serait plus simple mais j'y comprends rien. C'est compliqué ces trucs-là.

-Fait voir. Demanda distraitement l'ingénieur en prenant l'appareil des mains du soldat. Tu veux que je le remette comme il était avant c'est ça ?

-Oui exactement. Le blond resta observa son ami un instant. Tony ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Le brun releva brusquement la tête :

-Ça va très bien, pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Dit-il d'un ton un peu agressif.

-Heu, et ba, c'est juste que je te trouve un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. Y a quelque chose qui te traquasse ?

-À part peut-être me demander quelle catastrophe toi et les autres aller encore inventer pour détruire ma tour tout va bien... voilà je t'ai remis ton portable comme il était, tu peux filer.

-D'accord...Le captain America quitta la pièce sans tarder devant la mauvaise humeur évidente de son ami.

L'atelier se retrouva donc de nouveau plongé dans le silence. Tony poussa un long soupire de fatigue avant d'aller s'asseoir.

-Jarvis ? J'ai pas vraiment été sympa avec Cap', n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire monsieur. Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret puis-je vous demander si monsieur Laufeyson a un rapport avec votre actuel état d'esprit ?

-Jarvis tu m'espionnes ?! S'indigna Tony

-Je suis seulement témoin de ce qui se passe dans la maison monsieur.

Le brun soupira de nouveau, il leva les yeux au ciel avec et sourit

-Ça ce pourrait bien Jarvis. Je ne sais pas encore trop pourquoi mais ce type m'obsède en ce moment...à ton avis, je devrais faire quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas programmé pour gérer vos relations personnelles, monsieur. Vous devriez peut-être en parler à l'un de vos amis.

-Quoi ?! Non, pas possible, ils se moqueraient de moi. Nan je dois régler cette histoire tout seul.

-Dans ce cas monsieur laissez-moi vous conseiller d'en parler avec le principal intéressé.

-Que j'aille voir Loki ? Tony réfléchit un instant. Ba il ne me reste que ça à faire je crois...merci pour ton aide Jarvis, tu vois que même pour ça tu es doué. S'exclama l'ingénieur en sautant de sa chaise pour se précipiter vers la porte.

-Vous me flatter monsieur. Lui répondit l'IA

Mais le brun s'arrêta brusquement au seuil du labo avant de demander.

-Oui mais...je lui dis quoi ?

Pas de réponse

-Bon ok, je me débrouille.

OoOoOoOoO

Après son entrevue avec Iron man, Steve se dirigea vers la cuisine où Natasha et Bruce discutaient devant une tasse de café, le Captain attrapa une chaise et s'affala dessus, l'air visiblement irrité. Les deux autres Avengers lui jetèrent alors un regard curieux.

-Tous va bien Steve ? Demanda gentiment le docteur Banner

-Moi oui, ce qui m'inquiète c'est Tony, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a en ce moment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna la rousse

-Je suis allé le voir à l'instant, il n'a pas été très agréable...je pense qu'il est préoccupé mais je ne sais pas par quoi.

-Et tu ne lui as pas demandé ?

-Si, mais figures-toi qu'il m'a envoyé sur les roses.

-Je vous parie que ça a à voir avec son nouveau meilleur ami. Rajouta Bruce

-Son meilleur ami ? Qui ça ? S'inquiéta un peu le blond

-Il veux parler de Loki. T'inquiète Steve, il plaisante en disant ça. Le rassura Natasha

-Vous penser que Loki lui aurait fait quelque chose ?

L'espionne et le docteur échangèrent un regard compris.

-Je pense que nous allons devoir surveiller d'un peu plus près les fréquentations de notre ami Stark.

-Pour son bien évidemment. Rectifia Banner

La discussion laissa perplexe le très « old school » Captain America qui ne voyait pas vraiment ce que vous dire ses deux amis.

-Attendez vous deux, je ne suis pas sûr de tous saisir.

-Comment t'expliquer Cap'...

-Pas si vite Natasha, ce n'est encore qu'une supposition, nous ne sommes sûr de rien.

-Bin voyons ! As-tu déjà vu Tony Stark s'intéresser autant à quelque chose d'autres que son nombril ? Ironisa l'agent

-Mais ça ne prouve rien. Il peut également s'agir d'un intérêt tout ce qu'il y a de plus professionnel.

-J'y crois pas une seconde !

-Dans ce cas observons, on verra bien.

-Je te paris 50$ S'amusa le docteur Banner

-Alors là tenu !

-Est-ce quelqu'un pourrait s'expliquer ce qui se passe ! Cria le pauvre Steve qui ne suivait plus rien du tout.

OoOoOoOoO

Contrairement à son habitude Loki n'était pas dans sa chambre aujourd'hui. Il faisait beau et le prince en avait profité pour s'installer sur la terrasse du penthouse pour lire au soleil.

Une légère brise venait caresser sa peau pour s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux tandis que les marchant en bas de la tour lui amenait de délicieuses odeurs de hot-dogs et de beignets.

Tony l'aperçu en traversant le salon, il sortit sur la terrasse et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de Loki.

-Il fait beau aujourd'hui, non ? Commença Tony, un peu gêné

-Hum. Lui répondit le Jotun sans détacher son regard du livre.

-...tu, tu lis quoi ?

-Un bouquin de philosophie, je l'ai trouvé dans ta bibliothèque. Finalement les humains sont moins stupides et ignorant de leur condition que je ne le pensais. Fit l'Asgardien avec un sourire en coin.

-Merci de t'en rendre ENFIN compte ! Appuya Tony avec une pointe de sarcasme.

-...pourquoi es-tu venu me voir Stark ?

-Qui te dit que c'est toi que je suis venu voir ? J'ai le droit de me balader dans ma tour, non ? Quel narcissisme ! S'exclama Tony

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?! Ria Loki en relevant la tête vers le brun.

-Franchement tu n'es pas mieux, madame la diva. Se moqua-t-il. Tu es la parfaite incarnation du complexe de Dieu.

-Mais je suis un dieu ! S'insurgea le Dieu du mensonge

-Le problème c'est qu'à l'heure actuelle, dans ce pays on croit plus en un mec en tunique blanche qu'en un émo qui porte un casque à corne.

-Tu oses encore te moquer de moi Stark ! Loki se releva, jetant son livre par terre et vint attraper Tony par le col de son t-shirt.

-Ne soit pas si susceptible chéri, je plaisante. Le milliardaire lui lança un regard charmeur avant de tenter de se libérer de la main qui le tenait.

-Je ne suis pas très adepte de ce genre d'humour. Le prince le lâcha puis retourna s'allonger dans sa chaise longue.

-Oui j'ai cru remarquer. Je préfère nettement quand tu fais ton gentil chaton.

Loki fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête, la mine boudeuse. Tony s'en apercevant vint poser un genou à terre devant le prince et avec un de ses sourires ravageurs proposa :

-Pour me faire pardonner de mon affront, accepterais-tu de dîner avec moi ce soir ?

Les yeux de Loki se posèrent sur son interlocuteur, il esquissa un bref sourire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Et bien, puisque c'est si gentiment demander, je veux bien te faire l'honneur de ma présence ce soir.

Tony se releva et adressa un dernier clin d'œil au jotun avant de quitter la tersasse.


	7. Chapter 7

voilà enfin le dernier chapitre ! n'hésiter pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé

*Pour la musique de la scène du dîner je pensais à quelque chose comme ça : Towa Tei - Let Me Know (pour ceux qui veulent écouter en lisant ^^)

#############

Le soleil se couchait doucement sur Manhattan teignant le ciel en orange et rose. Tony avait aimablement invité tous ses amis Avengers à dîner au restaurant. Malheureusement il avait reçu un sms de dernière minute lui annonçant un problème chez Stark Industrie. Il eut donc fallu qu'il fausse compagnie à ses camarades pour la soirée...enfin ça c'est la version officielle !

En réalité Tony Stark avait subtilement fait déguerpir ses colocataires afin de pouvoir être tranquille, c'est bien connu l'argent attire les amis un peu trop collants mais peut aussi permettre de s'en débarrasser. Le milliardaire se retrouvait donc (presque) seul dans sa tour, étant peu sûr de ses talents de cuisinier il avait pensé à commander le repas chez un traiteur. Il se dépêcha d'installer la table avant que Loki ne se décide à sortir de sa chambre, poussé par la faim.

-Jarvis !

-Oui monsieur ?

-Veille à ce que je ne sois pas dérangé et heu...prévient moi si jamais les autres reviennent ok ?

-Comme vous voudrez monsieur.

La tour était vide, la table mise, le repas prêt : tout était parfait ! Il ne resta plus au propriétaire des lieux qu'à se donner un coup de peigne avant d'aller chercher son invité. Oui quand Tony Stark faisait quelque chose, il le faisait bien !

Il se regarda vite fait dans le miroir, Jarvis lança une playlist de musique d'ambiance, la house music rendait l'atmosphère chic et feutrée*. Tony s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la chambre du prince, toqua et celui-ci ouvrit vêtu d'un costume-cravate noir.

-Très élégant. Remarqua le milliardaire, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-Toi aussi. Le prince lui rendit le même sourire avant de suivre Tony dans le couloir.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans la salle à manger où les lumières avaient été baissées et les rideaux tirés.

-Je croyais que tu devais m'emmener dîner Stark. Loki jeta un coup d'œil amusé au brun.

-C'est vrai, mais je me suis dit que ça ferait mauvaise impression de voir Iron man dîner avec un super vilain. De plus je trouve qu'on est beaucoup mieux ici, c'est plus...tranquille ! Le playboy invita Loki à s'asseoir.

Le Jotun passa à table et observa de manière très intéressée son interlocuteur qui fila en cuisine pour leur apporter l'entrée : une salade estivale au melon.

-Et, nous sommes tout seuls ?

-Oui, j'ai réussi à faire partir les autres en les envoyant au resto. On aurait pu manger tous ensemble mais je doute que ce soit ce à quoi tu t'attendais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il est vrai que je préfère nettement une soirée seul avec toi plutôt qu'avec ces abrutis. Rétorqua Loki en faisant une grimace.

-Cesse donc d'insulter mes amis et mange ! Tony retint un petit rire avant d'entamer son assiette

Loki piqua un petit morceau de melon et l'amena à sa bouche sans quitter Stark des yeux, celui-ci déglutit en voyant le fruit toucher les lèvres du prince. Les deux hommes n'échangèrent plus un mot avant que leurs assiettes ne soient vides.

-...Stark. Exclama Loki un peu hésitant.

Le brun ne répondit pas et fila dans la cuisine pour amener le plat suivant, il avait pensé lui servir de l'agneau mais doutait que Loki comprenne la référence, de toute façon il l'aurait mal pris. Il avait opté à la place pour du poisson et une julienne de légume, simple et sans prétention. Il ne voulait pas non plus en faire des tonnes, ça aurait été prit comme une nouvelle provocation ou au contraire ça aurait pu vouloir dire plus que ce qu'il voulait.

Il posa l'assiette devant son invité sans un mot.

-Stark, j'ose espérer que tu ne fais pas tout ceci uniquement pour te faire pardonner de ce que tu m'as dit cette après-midi. Le prince fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce que je te demande en mariage ? Si c'est le cas tu vas être déçu car je doute pouvoir trouver une robe à la taille.

La blague ne fit pas vraiment rire le Jotun qui croisa ses mains sur la table.

-Trêve de plaisanterie, combien de va-t-on encore jouer à ce petit jeu ? Fit-il d'un air grave.

-De quoi tu parles ? Répondit nonchalamment Tony

-Arrête, ça fait des jours que l'on se court après toi et moi. C'était distraiant au début mais maintenant ça ne m'amuse plus. Si tu ne veux pas te faire dévorer Stark, il va falloir que tu me montres que c'est toi le « maître ».

-Oh je vois ! S'exclama Tony. Mon petit chaton est du genre à aimer être dominé ! C'est très intéressant ça !

-Ça t'excite ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda Loki en se levant de sa chaise

-Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? Mais si t'aime te faire prendre y a pas de problème, tu es même tombé sur un spécialiste. Tony se leva et fit le tour de la table pour lui faire face.

Le Dieu se rapprocha encore jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent, avec un sourire carnassier il murmura : « et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Le visage de Tony était grave, les sourcils froncés il tentait de soutenir le regard joueur de Loki.

D'un geste sûr il prit le visage du dieu entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Un peu surprit le Jotun trébucha et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, Tony en profita pour poser un genou sur l'assise, attrapa Loki par le cou pour approfondir leur baiser avec sa langue.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir qui fit s'emballer le cœur du playboy milliardaire. Était-ce parce qu'il n'avait eu personne dans son lit depuis longtemps ? Ou bien parce que ce petit jeu avec Loki l'avait excité. Tony Stark su qu'il allait devoir revoir certains principes sur son orientation sexuelle lorsqu'il commença à se sentir à l'étroit dans son boxer.

OoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps-là au restaurant. Clint et Steve avaient décidé de se faire plaisir, vu que le repas était généreusement offert par Tony les deux Avengers avait choisi tout ce qu'ils voulaient, ce qui incluait des plats exagérément chers. De leur côté Bruce et Natasha déplorait le comportement de leurs camarades en silence.

-C'est quand même dommage que Tony n'ait pas pu venir, c'est drôlement calme sans lui. Fit remarquer Steve

-Ouais, et pareil pour Thor, il nous aurait mis un peu d'ambiance. Rajouta l'archer

Natasha se tourna vers Bruce pour ne pas que les deux autres l'entendent :

-Je ne sais pas toi mais je ne crois pas une seconde à cette histoire de réunion surprise

-Moi non plus à vrai dire...

-J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que c'est moi qui vais gagner le pari ! S'amusa la rousse

-On demandera la vidéo de surveillance à Jarvis en rentrant.

OoOoOoOoO

À bout de souffle Tony avait fini par rompre le baiser, Loki haleta quelques secondes avant de relever les yeux.

-Et bien, si je m'attendais ça...

-Il ne fait jamais me sous-estimer ! Le brun se releva et s'apprêtait à retourner à sa place lorsque deux bras se nouèrent autour de sa taille.

-Pas si vite Tony. La mise en bouche m'a bien plu mais maintenant j'attends de voir la suite.

-Héla doucement, tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait s'en tenir là pour le moment ? Je veux dire, tu ne préférerais pas plutôt goûter à ce que j'ai choisi en dessert ?

-Le dessert peut attendre, moi pas. Loki glissa l'une de ses mains entre les cuisses du milliardaire tandis que l'autre remontait sur sa poitrine.

-Et d'ailleurs on dirait bien que je ne suis pas le seul à être impatient !

Tony crispa tous ses muscles en sentant cette main caresser sa virilité déjà bien tendu. Son souffle devenait court, il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était une énorme bêtise mais rien ne parvint à l'en dissuader. Il se retourna pour attraper Loki et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, le jetant sur le lit avant de se déshabiller prestement. Un grand sourire prédateur se dessina sur les lèvres du prince qui retira également sa tenue de soirée, Tony monta sur son corps pour s'emparer de ses lèvres qu'il malmena de petites morsures et de suçon. Loki quant à lui continuait de parcourir le membre tenu du milliardaire qui gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Tony finit par lâcher les lèvres de du prince pour descendre le long de son cou, dessinant avec sa langue la clavicule pour arriver jusqu'au téton qu'il mordilla. Loki échappa un petit cri de surprise avant de soupirer doucement, il passa ses mains dans les cheveux du brun et l'entoura de ses jambes. Lorsque Tony remonta et finit par croiser le regard fiévreux du Jotun, il sentit le poids de son corps écraser son érection qui devenait douloureuse. Le remarquant, Loki attrapa deux des doigts du playboy pour les mettre dans sa bouche, les suçant avec envie. Tony n'en pouvait plus, il écarta les cuisses du prince pour caresser d'un doigt son intimité, une fois la crispation due à la salive froide passer il l'enfonça doucement dans le corps de Loki. Après quelques va-et-vient il se décida à en glisser un deuxième, le corps du prince accompagnait ses mouvements et trahissait une certaine impatience. Le Jotun attrapa le visage du milliardaire pour lui susurrer avec une voix brûlante de désir : « Tony, dépêches-toi »

À ces mots Stark perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore sur la situation, il retourna Loki sur le ventre et pénétra violemment, le cri que poussa alors le prince déchira le silence dans lequel était plongé la tour, il serra les draps de toutes ses forces et se mordit les lèvres pour se taire.

-Tu peux crier chéri, il n'y a personne. Cri aussi fort que tu veux. Fit remarquer Tony en lui dévorant la gorge.

Il continua de long va-et-vient profond qui arrachèrent des cris d'extase au prince. Le sang commençait à lui monter à la tête, il ne parvenait plus à exprimer la moindre pensée cohérente.

Leur étreinte sauvage et passionnée dura encore de longues minutes avant que Loki ne finisse par se rependre sur les draps dans un dernier spasme de plaisir. La contraction du corps autour de son membre eut raison de Tony qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans l'orgasme. Haletant, le corps dégoulinant de sueur il se laissa rouler sur le côté pour tenter de reprendre son souffle, à côté de lui Loki avait le visage en partie enfoui dans l'oreiller, ses yeux étaient brumeux et son corps semblait ne plus pouvoir bouger un muscle.

-Alors ? C'est qui le maître maintenant ? Demanda Tony l'air plutôt fier

Se fit rire le Jotun qui mobilisa ses dernières forces pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son nouveau propriétaire. Les deux hommes s'enfoncèrent dans le sommeil l'instant qui suivit.

OoOoOoOoO

Peu de temps après notre vaillant groupe d'Avengers arrivèrent à la tour Stark. La table mise dans la salle à manger et le dessert encore dans la cuisine intriguèrent l'archer et le super soldat.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Demanda Steve

-La réunion de Tony a peut-être été annulée finalement. Clint ne gêna pas pour se servir une part du gâteau glacé au fruit rouge qui devait servir de dessert.

Bruce quitta la cuisine pour demander à Jarvis :

-Où sont Tony et Loki ?

-Ils se trouvent tous les deux dans la chambre de monsieur Stark.

Natasha cacha difficilement son sourire de victoire.

-Ça va j'ai compris. Avoua le docteur Banner. Tu as gagné !


End file.
